Mobile terminals, for example, cell phones sometimes contain flash LEDs (LED: light-emitting diode). In the event of a plurality of flash LEDs that emit light of different colors, color mixing of the colors of the emitted light is possible. Conventionally, each of the LEDs has its own lens, which respectively projects the emitted light in a particular spatial direction.
For example, WO 214/016227 A1 discloses a lens for a lighting device. DE 10 2011 075 753 A1 discloses a dental treatment light.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an efficient optical projection of light emitted by light-emitting faces of optoelectronic semiconductor components.